The Dukes of Hazard WWE Style
by Vada Lee
Summary: Undertaker and Kane as the dukes. Paul Heyman as Boss Hogg, Austin the narrator what more does a story need?
1. Chapter 1

The Dukes WWE Style

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe characters they own themselves.

Rating: No Rating just a general story

Characters:

Undertaker-good guy brother

Kane-good guy brother

Vince-good guy friend

Stephanie-Good girl friend

Kurt Angle-Sheriff

Paul Heyman-the financial runner and major bad guy of the town.

Big Show-Deputy

Matt Hardy-Local fix guy, cars, trucks etc...

Teddy Long-Deputy

HHH-friend and rival to Undertaker and Kane.

HBK-see HHH

Moolah-Paul Heyman's wife

Austin-Narrator

Notes: Not many, in the Dukes of Hazard Luke, Bo, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse were all related. In my story Undertaker and Kane are brothers of course. Vince and Stephanie are father and daughter and friends to Undertaker and Kane they all live in the same house.

Coy and Vance Duke subsequently took over when the actors that played Luke and Bo were on strike cause of contract disputes. So I'll add them in this story as HHH and HBK friend and rivals to the brothers.

Heyman and Teddy Long are brothers in the story one bad and one good. Kinda like the Dudley situation there.

Adding old storylines from 1998 to recent but done so it fits a town setting. Also going to rework them to.

Also one more thing as usual a character story with the rest of the characters past and present added into the story that had something to do with the Undertaker and/or Kane. Ok two more things. This is the other. Kane is current Kane and Undertaker whichever you guys imagine.

Chapter 1

Friends gone Sour

Stone Cold Steven Austin here but you all can call me the Texas Rattle Snake, no Stone Cold, no too long just Austin. Austin here about to tell you about the time that a good friend turned his back on Undertaker.

Undertaker and Mick Foley were good friends. They liked to take chances in life as opposed to your favourite narrator here. Here we are at what we all call the dark brother's house. Where Undertaker lived with his brother Kane and their good friends Vince and Stephanie McMahon father and daughter of course. They had nowhere to go so the dark brothers took them in a while ago. Lets see what is going on in the kitchen this morning. Eggs and bacon! Wait Stephanie can't cook, ok now I'm laughing Vince is wearing an apron cooking. Never saw him do that either but there is a first time for everything. About this time Undertaker and Kane were kinda fighting. Nobody knew why, brothers who can figure em?

"Pass the ketchup Take." Said Kane. Now what I saw next I had to laugh at. Undertaker threw the bottle of ketchup at Kane's head.

"There ya go."

"What the hell was that for?" Asked Kane.

"You snore." Said Undertaker.

"Why the hell should that bother you brother? I sleep in another room." Said Kane.

"Ya snore so damn loud I can hear ya down the hall." Said Undertaker.

"Is that so?" Asked Kane.

"Yeah that so Angle's dog is less noisy." Said Undertaker. Now what I saw next, only the Undertaker's brother Kane can get away with and that was Kane pouring Orange Juice on Undertaker's head. Undertaker got up and was about to pound Kane when Vince tore off his apron and stopped the fight.

"Hey enough you two you made me burn my bacon."

"If Kane doesn't shut up and sit down he'll have his bacon beaten." Said Undertaker. Stephanie came in dressed in short, shorts with a yellow halter-top. Wowser. Ok Austin chill out I'm not interested.

"Hey what's with you two? This is the third fight this week." Said Stephanie.

"Ask him." Said Kane. Undertaker grabbed a towel to dry off his face.

"Ask him." Knock at the door.

"Sit down I'll get it." Said Vince. Vince saw an envelope but nobody at the door. He picked it up and brought into the kitchen.

"What is it dad?" Asked Stephanie.

"Something addressed to the Undertaker." Said Vince. Undertaker took it out of his hands.

"Chyna in trouble help." Read Undertaker.

"You stay here I'll handle this." Said Kane.

"No way it was addressed to me." Said Undertaker.

"And I told you I'll handle it." Said Kane.

"Oh right your girlfriend." Said Undertaker.

"You'll both handle it now get in your car and go." Said Vince. Undertaker and Kane reluctantly agreed. I watched out the window as they got into their car the Dark General. I call it the Dark General it always seemed to give them lip when they were fighting and since they couldn't manage not to fight while they got into the car. After they drove off I went back into the house to stare at Stephanie ah I mean see what was going on there.

"You think they'll make it without fighting?" Asked Stephanie.

"Either that or we'll be going to their funerals." Said Vince.

"Why?" Asked Stephanie.

"They'll end up killing each other." Said Vince.

Now your narrator here got a call to go to the sheriff's office down town. I see Sheriff Angle, the town moneybags and ruler over Angle, Paul Hayman, Deputy Big Show. He's the Big Show well you figure it out, big, 500 pounds or so, over 7 feet but dumb as an ox at times. Who else do I see? Mick Foley, friend to Undertaker mostly but friend to all. What else do I see? Him tied to a chair with a stopwatch in Sheriff Angle's fingers right in front of Foley. That can't be good.


	2. Chapter 2 Angle's Plan

Chapter 2

Angle's Plan

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Asked Heyman. Like your narrator said here this can't be good.

"Hey medal and me came up with this plan in bed last night." Said that no good sheriff Angle. Wait, Medal, his dog? He sleeps with his dog. He needs a woman.

"Don't you think that Undertaker will kick your ass?" Asked Foley. Gotta admit the dude was smart.

"Not when I gotta secret weapon." Said Angle.

"Ok what might that be?" Asked that fat tub of lard Paul Heyman.

"Look." Said Angle. I looked in the corner of the room where someone else walked in and the rest were looking. I saw a bigger tub of lard. Another Paul to Paul Bearer great friend and confidant to Kane and Lita.

"With you owning Foley's soul you'll be rid of the Undertaker once in for all." Said Paul Bearer as he laughed evilly. Now I wondered what his involvement was in this as I watched Angle wave that stop watch in front of Mick Foley's face.

Then I made my way to Undertaker and Kane who parked their Dark General in front of Hardy's garage.

"Hey all." I watched the lovely Lita greet the brothers.

"Hey Lita is Chyna around?" Asked Kane.

"Yeah hun she's in the back fixing a car for Matt." Said Lita.

"Stay here I'll take care of this." Said Undertaker.

"Hello I told you she's my gal." Said Kane.

"Why I said I would take care of it." Did I had to whack these two in the head? No need they decided to go in the back together. I followed them to the back yard. We saw Chyna lift a truck by herself.

"Been doing that a lot lately girl?" Asked Undertaker.

"Well if it isn't My hunny's brother." Said Chyna. I watched Kane kiss Chyna.

"Spare me." Said Undertaker.

"You ok?" Asked Kane.

"Yeah sure I'm ok." Said Chyna.

"Gotta note." Said Undertaker.

"About what?" Asked Chyna.

"You baby." Said Kane. Ok I was about to gag with the Undertaker this was sickening to watch.

"About..." Chyna didn't get a chance to finish. Foley came along to go after Undertaker. I new Angle had an idea with that stop watch.

"Everything and everybody wants to be in Chyna." Said Foley had to admit that saying was catchy. I watched Undertaker and Kane go after Foley Chyna tried to help but the brothers wouldn't let her. Wonder what would happen next?


	3. Chapter 3 Two against one

Chapter 3

Two against one

I watch the brothers fight Foley and Paul Bearer take Chyna away. Now you're asking me why I wasn't doing anything. Hello? It's your narrator Austin can't do anything.

"Hey ass!" Yelled Chyna to Paul Bearer as he took away in his bear mobile as I called it.

"Go get her I'll handle him." Said Undertaker.

"Right." Said Kane. Kane went after Chyna and I got the popcorn. Undertaker hit a right, Foley hit a left, ooops missed.

I then decided to see how Kane was doing. He wasn't doing so well seems that Angle and Heyman took out Kane while Paul Bearer took Chyna still.

I went back to Undertaker. The old hockey fake out. Wait what hockey? Undertaker was about to grab Foley and do what he named a tombstone on him but Foley took him out. Undertaker went for nap. What did your narrator do? Grab more popcorn cause I saw Lita pop by. She tried to help Undertaker up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Said Undertaker brushing himself off.

"What happened?" Asked Lita.

"I don't know. You find Kane anywhere?"

"No I thought he was with you."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Go back to the house and wait if he shows him up send him home."

"K Take." Undertaker got back in the dark general and left.

Seems Angle ordered the Big Show to take Kane back to the crooked Sheriff's office. Big Show didn't want to.

"So now that I brought him here what are you going to do with him?" Asked a worried Show. Had to admit I was worried about the big red machine as well.

"We're going to hypnotise him to." Said Paul Bearer evilly as Angle got that stop watch again. While they were doing this I saw Big Show the big lug sneak out.

I followed Big Show back to the house where Undertaker had a raw steak on his eye. Had to laugh at that. Stephanie was playing nurse with the Undertaker. Hmmmm maybe I should get injured and have her play nurse with me.

"You should have worked together." Said Stephanie.

"Stephanie what the hell did you think we were doing?" Asked a pissed Undertaker grabbing the steak from her fully so she didn't have to hold it.

"You just told us that you sent Kane on ahead." Said Vince. Knock on the door wonder who could that be? Oh yeah right the Big Show. Vince let him in. Undertaker didn't figure out he was a good guy.

"What the hell do you want?" Asked Undertaker forgetting about his eye and the steak and standing up.

"Want some coffee Big Show?" Asked Stephanie.

"No thank you Steph." He said taking off his hat and smoothing down his hair. I wanted some coffee too bad I was just the narrator.

"Well?" Asked Undertaker very pissed off.

"Very soon you'll have two maybe three people on your ass and they don't want to be."

"How soon?" We looked at the doorway when we heard Kane say:

"Very soon brother." He and the mind controlled Foley along with Chyna was there. I needed more popcorn and maybe more beer.


End file.
